Family
by Marblez
Summary: When Seamus's parents die it is up to him to look after his two young brothers which means bringing them to Hogwarts for 6th year...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

I've only just noticed how many mistakes there were in the original version of this so I've spell checked it. Sorry.

Family

Prologue,

_Here lies Patrick and Bridgett Finnigan_

_Loved Mother and Father_

_Protectors of the peace_

_You will be missed._

_1971-20051975-2005_

Seamus held his brothers tightly as they cried, one in each arm. Sean was 5 and small for his age, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Paddy was only 1 and a half and had taken after their mother, dark red hair with sparkling green eyes that shone like hers when he laughed. But now they were filled with tears, as were his brothers eyes.

Caitlin had looked like their mother as well, she'd been a beautiful girl with curly red hair and green eyes. But now? Now she was dead, killed, murdered while going to the shops with her parent's.

_Caitlin Brianna Finnigan_

_Be happy Katie,_

_Be Safe. _

_1997-2005_

A/N There will be more, I'm determined to finish this story unlike all my others!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

Chapter One,

The doorbell would ring right when Seamus was halfway through changing Paddy's nappy. Typical. Sean looked up from the plate of carrots he was eating.

"Sean, could you see who that is?" Seamus asked kindly. Sean nodded and walked slowly to the door of the flat. Seamus was in charge of the family now and they were struggling. Almost all of the money was gone, he couldn't get a job, the house was filthy, their clothes as well, they had no heating…all in all life was tough. "Who is it Sean?"

"A tall man in a dress," came the innocent reply.

"Try asking for his name," Seamus suggested while doing up the nappy. "Bloody tricky things…"

"He says he's Professor Snap…sorry, Snape," Sean said happily. Seamus froze, he'd given up on the chance of ever going back to Hogwart's, he couldn't exactly take the boys with him and there was no way he was putting them in a home.

"Bring him in here," Seamus said slowly. He picked Paddy up and rocked him gently, trying to sooth his tears. It worked just as Snape entered the room.

"Mr Finnigan," Snape said quietly. He was shocked at the state of the place, and the fact that Seamus had a baby in his arms. He knew it was his brother but to anyone else it must look like his son. "I am here to discuss your return to school."

"I can't go back to school can I? I've got to look after these two," Seamus said. Sean went back to his plate of carrots, he held one up to Seamus. "No you eat it Sean, there's not going to be any tea so eat it all."

"Mr Finnigan, Dumbledore is aware of your situation and has agreed to allow you to return to school with your brothers," Snape said. Seamus stared at him in shock. Paddy started to fuss and this snapped Seamus back to reality.

"He needs some milk," he said before going into the 'kitchen'. This was a three roomed flat, bedroom, bathroom and living room. The 'kitchen' was behind a curtain in the living room. When he returned, Paddy happily sucking on a bottle of milk, he motioned Snape to sit with him on the old couch. "Explain."

"You'd have a room of your own with beds for your brothers in it. You'd eat at Gryffindor table, your brothers at the teachers table with Madame Pomfrey who has agreed to look after them during the day," Snape said. He hadn't been thrilled at this idea but after seeing how Seamus had spent his summer holiday he realised that Seamus needed help, quickly.

"They'd do that for me?" Seamus asked amazed.

"You need an education and by the looks of it help," Snape looked around the room. Seamus flinched, beginning to explain why it was such a mess but Snape held up his hand. For once Seamus obeyed him and shut up. "Your to spend the rest of the holiday with me at my house in London. Pack your things." He really hadn't been happy with this arrangement, protesting that Seamus wasn't even in his house! But none of the other teachers had a spare room or the time.

"With you?" Seamus asked. Snape nodded. "Wonderful," it was part sarcastic and part sincere which confused Snape slightly. "Let's get packing."

Snape was woken in the middle of the night by a wail coming from the spare room. He got out of bed and walked down the corridor. Sean was sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes while Seamus was trying to calm Paddy's cries.

"I'm sorry about this Professor, I should have mentioned it, maybe you can put up a silencing spell and go back to sleep," Seamus said in a dull voice. It seemed that he was used to this. Snape stood in the doorway for a few minutes, watching the suddenly mature Seamus try and calm his brother.

"I wanna go back to sleep," Sean complained.

"I'm sorry Sean, I can't help this," Seamus sounded so tired.

"He can go and sleep in my room if he wants," Snape's offer surprised even him. Seamus glanced at Snape and then at Sean who nodded.

"Thank you Professor and I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Seamus said. Sean slid out of the bed and Snape saw he had on an old shirt, probably his fathers. He led the small boy to his own room and made sure he was comfortable before casting the silencing spell, immediately the cries of Paddy vanished.

"Wow," Sean mumbled sleepily as his eyes started to close. "Well cool." He was asleep. Snape returned to the spare room and stood silently in the doorway, watching Seamus sit on the bed rocking Paddy weakly. He looked so tired. He moved quickly to sit by Seamus and reached for Paddy. Seamus was too tired to protest as his Potion's teacher took his brother. Paddy started to calm immediately.

"Go to sleep Mr Finnigan, I will look after him," Snape said quietly.

"But…" Seamus mumbled.

"Sleep boy," Snape said, his voice slightly sharp. Seamus nodded and simply fell back onto the bed. Paddy blinked up at Snape before yawning widely. "So much trouble young one, and now you decide to sleep," he said quietly. He lay Paddy in the cot he'd transfigured from a chair and then looked at Seamus, shivering slightly. He pulled to covers over his student before going into the lounge. He lay on the couch and was soon asleep, not even caring that his bed was taken by a muggle boy.

"We're going shopping?" Sean asked as Seamus packed a back full of supplies for a shopping. He'd received his letter for Hogwart's and some 'sponsorship money' to buy his supplies with.

"Yes, for my school stuff and some new clothes for you," Seamus said. Snape had insisted that they get new clothes as the things they were wearing were very muggle, very old and rather smelly.

"Good good," Sean said cheerfully.

"Are we all ready?" Snape asked. After spending a week together he'd realised that Seamus Finnigan wasn't a bad kid at heart, in fact he was a very good kid and Seamus had realised that Snape's heart wasn't made of stone, it was just hidden away but Paddy and Sean had found it.

"How are we getting there?" Seamus asked putting the bag on.

"Floo powder, you will need to carry Paddy and I shall take Sean otherwise they wont get through," Snape said putting a wooden box on the table.

"What's Floo Powder?" Sean asked. Seamus smiled at him.

"You'll see," Snape said, picking up Sean with a slight noise of struggle, he was 5 after all. He reached into the box and took a handful of the powder. He went to the un-light fireplace and stood in it. "I'll be waiting on the other side. DIAGON ALLEY!" He and Sean disappeared in green flames. Seamus had been covering Paddy's eyes so he wouldn't be frightened. He took some of the powder himself and stood in the fireplace.

"You ready Paddy? Good. DIAGON ALLEY!"

Seamus pulled Sean's jumper down over his head and then started helping him to get his arms in the sleeves. It was an hour before the Hogwart's Express left but Snape said they had plenty of time to get there and to try and look smart.

"You excited Sean?" Seamus asked his brother.

"Yes," Sean was smiling broadly. Paddy giggled from the cot. They all looked much nicer in the clothes Snape had bought for them, for one they were of a Wizard style, not muggle and they all fitted.

Once Sean and Paddy were dressed Seamus got himself ready and then it was time to go. They reached the station in 10 minutes and Snape helped put Seamus's trunk and the smaller ones of Sean and Paddy's on a trolley. He agreed to push the trolley so Seamus could carry Paddy and hold Sean's hand tightly. Seamus didn't ask where all his things were.

"Which is our train?" Sean asked looking around.

"We have to go through the barrier to the station first," Seamus told him.

"How do we do that?" Sean asked.

"See that wall, well we've got to run at it, " Seamus laughed at the shocked impression on his brother's face.

"Won't we hit it?" Sean asked.

"Not if you hold onto my hand tightly, as tight as you can," Seamus said. Sean's grip tightened as Snape pushed the trolley into the wall and promptly vanished. "Ready? Set, Go!" he and Sean ran at the barrier…and appeared on Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Wow…can we do that again?" Sean asked excitedly.

"No Sean, we have to get on the train now," Seamus said happily. He walked over to where Snape was standing.

"I'm travelling with the other teachers. You can sit wherever you like. Here's some money for the sweet's trolley," Snape gave him 3 galleon's. "One each."

"Thanks sir," Seamus pocketed the money. Snape smiled for a second before his mask was back on and took the trolley over to the guards wagon. "So where do you want to sit?" Seamus asked Sean.

"Seamus!" Seamus turned to find Harry, Ron and Hermione walking towards him. "How are you? Whoa you've got kids!" Ron said in shock.

"They're my brothers," Seamus explained.

"Where's your mum and dad?" Hermione asked. Of course none of them knew what had happened on the second day of the holidays.

"They're dead," Seamus said coldly.

"Oh Seamus I'm sorry," Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Where are your brother's going while your at school? Your relatives?" Harry asked. He knew how it felt to be an orphan, knew it all too well.

"Don't have any, they've all died at one point or another. No, they're coming to Hogwart's. Dumbledore's arranged everything," Seamus explained. The trio nodded.

"Do you want to share a compartment with us?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Sure, why not? Is that alright Sean?" Seamus asked Sean.

"Yep," Sean was usually happy to do anything.

"I saw Dean a while back, I'll go get him and then we can all sit together," Hermione said cheerfully, walking down the station. Harry and Ron led the way and found an empty compartment. Sean rushed and sat by the window, having never been on a train before. Paddy was asleep now and snuggled into Seamus's chest.

"What are your brothers names?" Ron asked.

"Sean and Paddy," Seamus said. The three 16 year olds were chatting when the door opened and Hermione entered, followed by Dean.

"Hey Seamus, so I here your brother's are coming with us to Hogwart's," Dean said cheerfully. He'd met Seamus's brother once but obviously his mother had had a baby since then. Hermione had warned him not to mention Seamus's parents as they were dead.

"Yep they are, you remember Dean don't you Sean? He helped you draw that picture last year," Seamus said to Sean who nodded enthusiastically.

"Can you help me draw more? Only we left everything at the old house before going to the flat," Sean asked innocently.

"Sure, hey we can do one now if you want," Dean suggested. Sean got up and went to Dean who lifted him onto his lap before getting out his sketchpad. Soon he was helping Sean draw a picture of the people in the compartment. Seamus sighed contently, it felt good to be among his friends again, to not have to worry about money for food or the fact that the police could turn up any time and throw them out onto the streets. He could finally relax. Obviously it was too good to last,

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is that your baby Finnigan?"

A/N Next chapter people don't approve of Seamus's 'children'.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

Chapter Two,

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is that your baby Finnigan?" _

Seamus tensed and looked at the door where Draco Malfoy was stood calmly, Crabbe and Goyle at either side of him. Paddy stirred slightly but just turned his head over. Sean had stopped drawing with Dean and was staring at Draco worriedly.

"Get lost Malfoy," Harry growled, in no mood for the Slytherin.

"Oh but Seamus hasn't answered my question yet. Is his mother at home or has she left you?" Draco laughed. Seamus blushed and looked at Paddy. "I expect she left you for a better man eh? You're pathetic Finnigan." Seamus blinked back tears and stared at the window.

"As a matter of fact Malfoy their his brothers now why don't you just sod off," Dean said, putting an arm around Sean.

"Why are you bringing your brothers to Hogwarts? Mum and Dad chuck you out or are they too poor to support you?" Draco laughed. Something snapped inside Seamus and thrusting Paddy into Hermione's arms he pounced on Draco, aiming punches for his head and stomach. Crabbe and Goyle were too shocked to actually do anything, as were the other Gryffindors.

"Seamus don't!" Harry finally came to his senses and pulled Seamus of the bleeding Slytherin. "Get out of here Malfoy," Harry snapped as he struggled to hold Seamus back. Malfoy needed no more encouragement and fled whimpering, his nose most likely broken. Crabbe and Goyle followed him like lost puppies. "What was that Seamus? You've just gotten yourself at least a detention from Snape when that Ferret runs and tells him!"

"He shouldn't have mentioned my parents," Seamus growled. Paddy was crying in Hermione's arms and no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't hush. Seamus moved to her quickly and took the little boy, shh-ing him gently and rocking him in his arms. The others watched in fascinated as the boy calmed almost instantly, one hand fisting his Seamus's t-shirt, the other sticking his thumb in his mouth.

'He really is a father.' That was the thought going through everyone's minds as Sean got up and moved next to Seamus to lean against his arm. Soon he too was asleep.

"This is the main room and this is your brothers," McGonagall said kindly as she showed Seamus his new rooms. They were on the same wing as the Gryffindor Professors; in fact her own room was the next one down. Sean was yawning badly, tired from the journey. "You can take your meals here or with your friends and when you are in lesson's Poppy has agreed to look after your brothers," she continued, following Seamus into the other room. He put Paddy in the crib.

"Thank you, arms up Sean," Seamus said and the little boy obeyed. McGonagall frowned at how thin Sean was as Seamus changed to boy into his pyjamas. Seam got into the bed while Seamus changed Paddy into his baby pyjamas and tucked him in. "I'll be back in a minute to tell you a story Sean," Seamus told his brother before gesturing for McGonagall to go in the other room. "Thanks Professor."

"If there's anything you need Mr Finnigan my room is next door. Now I will bid you goodnight," she nodded kindly to him before leaving. Seamus sighed and returned to the other room.

"Now Sean, which story would you like?"

A/N Sorry it's short and rather random but I couldn't think of anything to happen there, I know what I'm gonna do later but now...not a clue.

A/N I'm having a bit of a dilemma right now with this story, you see I put earlier that it was non-slash but now all I can think of to do with this story is slash, different pairings etc but I want to know you're opinion's on changing it to slash.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

Chapter Three,

Seamus woke when his alarm went off and rolled out of bed, dressing in his school uniform quickly before he went into his brothers room to wake them. Paddy was nearly awake already and didn't fuss as Seamus dressed him but Sean however was a different matter, he wanted to stay in the nice big, warm and comfy bed.

"Come on Sean, I need to take you to Madame Pomfrey before I can go to breakfast," Seamus said pulling the thick covers down.

"Don't wanna, I'm tired," Sean mumbled, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Seamus sighed and sat on the bed by his brother, running his fingers through his hair.

"Please Sean, I don't want to start my first day off term like this, missing breakfast with my friends, probably being late to class," Seamus said sadly with a pleading tone. Sean's eyes cracked open and he looked at his sad brother before yawning widely.

"Ok I'll get up, but they better have a nice breakfast," he said quietly. Seamus smiled at him and nodded, going to the dresser and picked out some clothes for Sean. Soon he was dressed and Seamus combed his hair gently, now they were ready to go.

Poppy fell in love with the two boys as soon as she met them, insisting she give them a check over. She complained about Sean's thinness and insisted that he eat more, a thing he was more than willing to do. Paddy, she said had a slight cold and gave him a potion that obviously didn't taste very nice as he fussed a great deal. Then she allowed them to go to breakfast, the boys with her, Seamus to go with his friends.

"Hey Seamus, everything alright with you're rooms?" Hermione asked cheerfully as he sat down with the group and piled up his plate with food.

"Yep, Sean likes his new bed so much that he didn't want to get up today," Seamus said smiling slightly. "You lot can come hang out there any time you like, I have my own little common room sort of place."

"That'll be cool when we need to get away from everyone else. Where is it and what's the password?" Ron asked eagerly.

"You know the corridor to the tower, well carry on down there, turn right and there's a few doors, Mines the third on the right and the password is Mr Codfish, mainly so that Sean can remember it if he needs to," Seamus told them with a smile. "His favourite films Bedknob's and Broomstick's."

"I like that film too," Dean said, "It's sweet."

"Here's your timetable Seamus, I grabbed it for you," Harry said handing over the sheet over paper which Seamus looked at and groaned.

"Double potion's first?" he asked sounding pathetic. They all nodded. "Great start to the first day."

A/N Tad short but I need answers to the questions at the beginning ASAP.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

Chapter Four,

It was a month after term had begun and everyone had just about settled in to the school routine. The teachers had begun to take turns babysitting Sean and Paddy so that Seamus could do his homework and have time with his friends. This particular night it was Snape babysitting.

"Why do you always wear black?" Sean asked from where he was sat in front of the fire playing with Paddy. Snape looked up from the essay he was marking.

"I have always worn black," Snape answered.

"But why? The other teachers wear different colours, specially Dumblydore," Sean said in his sing song voice. Snape actually smiled slightly at the pronunciation of Albus's name.

"Perhaps I like to wear black," Snape said to the boy who frowned.

"But why? Blacks sad, it's for sad people and you aren't very sad. And it makes you're hair look icky," Sean said standing up. Snape frowned slightly, how could this little boy know he was not a sad person? He had lost people in the war, people he'd cared for, why shouldn't he wear black?

"I can wear black if I want to wear black boy," he snapped at Sean whose little eyes widened and tears started to build up before dripping down his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," the boy mumbled, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm going to go to my room now." With that the sad little boy ran to the large door and awkwardly turned the handle before rushing in. Snape sighed, he'd forgotten how emotional younger children could be. Paddy made a gurgling sound and crawled awkwardly to his feet, not understanding at all what was going on. Taking a fistful of the black robes in his chubby little hand he pulled himself to his feet and held on, smiling up at Snape.

"Hello little one, I didn't know you could stand yet," Snape said lightly, picking the boy up and sitting him in his lap. He was debating whether on not to go and apologise to Sean when Seamus entered, giggling to himself contently. "Good evening Mr Finnigan."

"Good evening Professor. Where's Sean?" Seamus asked as he dropped his school bag by the door. Snape grimaced slightly and stood up, holding Paddy easily in his arms.

"I might have upset him a little by being short with him, I was just about to go and apologise," Snape said sincerely, nodding towards the door. Seamus frowned and walked to the door, opening it slowly and poking his head in. Sean was lying on his bed, crying into his pillow quietly.

"Sean?" Seamus asked as he sat on the bed by his brother.

"I didn't mean to make him mad, I just asked him why he always wore black," Sean said sadly, turning to his brother and burying his face in Seamus's arms. "He got all fended, I didn't mean to Seamus." Seamus smiled at his brothers pronunciation of offended.

"He wasn't mad at you Sean, he's just like that. You know how Uncle Conner always got really offended when someone called him dull? Well it's a bit like that only with Snape liking black," Seamus tried to explain it in a way that a five year old would understand.

"Should I go and apologise? I like Snape, don't want him to stop baby sitting me," Sean said tearfully. Seamus smiled slightly and pushing his brothers hair back from his forehead, giving him a gentle kiss there. He noticed Snape at the doorway with Paddy gazing at them from his arms.

"Snape's not mad at you Sean, look, he's brought Paddy in to play with you," Seamus said cheerfully, going the potions master and pushing him towards the bed so that he sat down. Paddy giggled and reached out for his brother.

"I did not mean to upset you," Snape said as Sean took Paddy from him, uncomfortable apologising to a little boy. Sean looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"It's ok, I didn't mean to upset you. Truce?" he held out his small hand to the potions master and Seamus had to fight with himself not to laugh as his teacher shook it.

"Right, well Sean it's you're bedtime so say goodbye to Professor Snape and get into you're pyjama's while I sort out Paddy," Seamus said strictly while he put Paddy in his crib and got his sleep where out of the draw.

"Ok Seamus," Sean said politely, glancing to Seamus quickly before throwing his arms around Snape and giving him a tight hug. "Bye Snape." As the boy pulled out his pyjama's Snape walked stiffly out of the room, with a slight smile on his face. He hadn't been hugged in years, he'd forgotten how nice it felt.

A/N There we go, another chappie long overdue.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

A/N I've had mixed responses to my questions but the one I liked most was the vote from someone (Sorry but my memories not good enough to remember who) who said it should be Seamus/Severus but Dean loves Seamus so I'm going with that. Sorry to whoever didn't want slash and sorry to the person who said that S/S would make them physically sick but I can't please everyone.

Chapter Five,

He was dead, completely and utterly dead. He hadn't done his homework and not just any homework, his potions homework. Snape was going to kill him. He was collecting the essays now, everyone handing them to him as he passed...only Seamus couldn't.

"Mr Finnigan, where is your essay?" Severus asked, his tone flat.

"I haven't done it sir," Seamus said quietly and a murmur went through the class.

"See me after class Mr Finnigan."

"Yes sir." He was dead.

The class filed out at the end of the lesson, Seamus friends sending him worried glances. He sat at his desk, not risking getting up in case it made Severus angrier.

"So where's your essay?" Severus asked, perching on the desk in front of Seamus, his tone giving away nothing.

"I didn't have time to do it."

"Why not?"

"Sean fell over and hurt himself last night so I was caring for him when I was going to do the essay," Seamus knew it was a terrible excuse but it was in fact the truth. Severus frowned at him. "He broke his arm, I had to take him to Madame Pomfrey."

"How did he break his arm?" Severus asked, sounding slightly worried.

"He fell down the stairs when they changed, it startled him."

"Is he alright now?" Severus asked.

"Yes, his arms in a cast and sling for a week but he's fine," Seamus smiled at the potions masters concern for a little boy. "I'll have the essay done by tomorrow sir."

"Alright, give it to me when you can. You may go now, and tell Sean I said to be more careful," Severus said getting up from his seat calmly.

"Thank you sir and I'll pass on your message. Oh and are you free to baby-sit tonight? It was supposed to be Professor McGonagall but she told me today she can't make it and I've already agreed to help Harry with the Quidditch trials," Seamus explained as he got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yes I'll baby-sit tonight. I'll be round after dinner then."

"Thank you Professor."

"Seamus...why don't you join the team?" Harry asked as they watched the people trying out. It wasn't a nice sight, they were rather...bad. "We need a new chaser, three actually now that the girls have gone and a new pair of beaters."

"Ron's sister's a good chaser, keep her on and that Henry boy in 4th is alright," Seamus said, ignoring Harry's question. "Now for beaters I'd have to go with those two boys in 3rd, I know they're quite young but they work well as a team and their aim is better than the rest."

"What about the last Chaser?" Harry asked.

"Well...um...we could ask Dean..."

"What about you?" Harry asked. "You know you want to Seamus, why not just accept?"

"I've got too many responsibilities now..."

"Babysitters do exist you know?"

"I know but..."

"Please Seamus? Please? Please?"

"Fine."

"Great! You won't regret this Seamus!"

Seamus closed the door with a sigh and looked around, frowning when he didn't see anyone. Slowly he made his way into the boys bedroom and had to stifle a laugh with his hand. Snape was sat in the comfy chair by the bed, Sean in his lap, both sound asleep. A gurgle to his left disturbed the scene and he saw Paddy reaching out to him from his crib.

"Hello paddy," Seamus said quietly as he picked up the boy who clung to him immediately. Seamus's eyes strayed again to the sleeping pair, they did look really sweet - yes even Snape the feared Potions Master of Hogwarts looked sweet. "Let's leave them to sleep shall we?"

A/N There we go...la di daaaaaa...


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice. SLASH!

Family

Chapter Six,

"Hi Seamus, hello Sean," Harry said as they met up with their Irish friend walking the grounds. The pushchair had been transfigured from a chair and now Paddy was sleeping quite peacefully in it, blankets up to his little chin. "Hello Pa-ah he's asleep, sweet little thing."

"He's not so sweet when he keeps you up till three o'clock in the morning because he's feeling fussy," Seamus told them with a smile, "Care to join me and Sean for our walk."

"Please?" Sean begged, taking hold of Dean's hand and giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ah! Can't resist the eyes!" Dean over acted his acceptance and Sean laughed at his friend, his favourite friend. "You three coming? Neville?"

"Sorry, got to do my potions essay," Neville apologised before turning back into the castle.

"We'll walk around with you for a bit, we could do with the break," Ron said for he, Harry and Hermione. "Hermione just made us do our own Potions essays." They took off at a slow pace, Dean being pulled ahead by an excited Sean.

"I haven't had time to do it yet, what with Quidditch practise and looking after those two," Seamus said, stopping quickly to adjust Paddy's blanket, which had started to slide off to one side. "I hope Sean and Paddy behave tonight or I'll be in trouble once more with Snape, and this time without a legitimate excuse."

"Are you alright for Quidditch after school tomorrow?" Harry asked, "Because if it's too much you can just come to every other practise, I understand…"

"It's fine Harry, it's caring for Sean and Paddy that takes up most of my time," Seamus smiled at the-boy-who-lived. "I'll be at the Quidditch practise." There was a small scream ahead of them and then tears, Sean had fallen over and scuffed his unprotected knees. Dean was already sitting the boy back on his bum and checking the grazes which were actually quite bad as far as grazes went when the others arrived at them.

"Let me see Sean, let's see how bad it is," Seamus said kindly, replacing Dean in checked the injuries. "Can you be a brave boy for me and let Madame Pomfrey wash these out?"

"Uh-Huh," Sean wiped his cheeks leaving small smudges of dirt from his hands.

"Right then," Seamus easily picked up his brother before turning to the others. "Can you lot take Paddy back to my room? I'll go right there once she's cleaned his grazes."

"Of course Seamus, we'll see you both there."

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Seamus asked as he and Sean walked back to their rooms. Sean was sucking happily on a lolly, wizarding plasters on his knees, the pictures on them moved. Sean shook his head and slurped loudly around the lolly. "Sean, don't make that noise. It's disgusting."

"Thowy," Sean mumbled, reaching up with both hands to pull down the door handle. They entered and found Snape, Harry, Ron and Dean talking with the push chair between them.

"Hey, thanks for bringing him back, hello Professor," Seamus said, nodding the to black clothed Professor. "You guys want something to drink?"

"Nah, we'd best get going," Ron said, looking quickly at Snape to make the reason clear to Seamus why he wanted to go. "See you at dinner?" Seamus nodded.

"Before you go Dean I think Sean wants to show you the pictures he's been drawing," Seamus said pulling off his coat and hanging it over the back of his chair.

"Pictures? Lead the way my little artist," Dean said dramatically. Sean giggled and took the dark skinned teens hand before pulling him to his room.

"See you later Seamus," Harry said, hugging his Irish friend before he and Ron left.

"How can I help you Professor?" Seamus asked, pulling his shoes off and putting them by the door, making a mental note to tell Sean off for not doing the same later.

"I've heard from an anonymous source that you're having trouble with your Potions assignment." Seamus grimaced and turned back to the Professor guiltily.

"It's not that really, I just haven't had time what with these two and Quidditch, I can't let Harry down when he gives me his puppy dog eyes," Seamus sighed as he picked the still sleeping Paddy up out of his pushchair. "I will do it for tomorrow Professor. Excuse me for a moment."

"Of course." Seamus went into his room where Paddy's crib was and lay the baby boy down gently, pulling the blanket over him and placing a tender kiss on the soft forehead. Then he returned to the main room where Snape was calmly waiting.

"If Dean can keep Sean entertained I'll do it now," Seamus said, picking up his potions book from the pile by the sofa, "It was on Chapter 7 wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Right," Seamus put the book on the sofa and pulled some parchment off another pile and then found a quill and ink pot. Then he went to Sean's room and peered in, finding Dean sat on the bed, Sean on his lap and between them they were doing another drawing. "I've got about 10 minutes unless Dean does another picture with him."

"If you can't finish it hand in what you manage," Snape said, almost kindly. "I'll mark it anyway. Oh and Finnigan, get some sleep. No offence but you look like hell." And he left.

"Was he just nice to me? No, come on Seamus, potion's essay time."

A/N Snape's being nice to Seamus, how do you lot think they should get together? I can't decide.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

Chapter Seven,

"Take a seat Mr Finnigan," Dumbledore said kindly. Harry was watching the boys while Seamus met with the Professor, for what he did not know. "I've asked you here for two reasons. Now as you know the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up."

"Yes and I already understand that I can't go, no parental permission and it wouldn't be safe for Sean and Paddy," Seamus said calmly. "I've asked the others to get what I need."

"Ah but there is a way you could go my dear boy. If a teacher accompanies you, you may take Sean into Hogsmeade, not Paddy though," Dumbledore watched the smile that appeared on Seamus's face. "It would have to either be Professor Snape of Professor McGonagall though."

"That would be fine, perfect even. It's Sean's birthday next week and I wanted to get him a special present. Thank you," Seamus smiled happily. "What was the other thing Professor?"

"Sadly it is not such a happy thing. It has been brought to my attention that you are having trouble meeting deadlines in classes," Seamus looked down sadly, "It has been pointed out however that what you do manage to hand in is of a very good standard so the teachers and I know that it is not a case of you not wanting to do the work or not understanding it."

"I am trying Professor. It's mainly in Potions, Transfiguration and Charms I'm struggling because that's all essays and what with looking after the boys and Quidditch now I end up doing them at silly o'clock in the morning," Seamus looked down, "I didn't have plans to be on the Quidditch team only Harry was so desperate I couldn't turn him down. But it's not really that which takes up my times because that's only 2 nights a week."

"Would it help if every Friday one of the teachers had the boys for the whole night so that you could get all your homework done?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes it would, all the big assignments are always over the weekend and I manage to do the little ones anyway," Seamus said, Dumbledore picked up on the thankful note in the exhausted boys voice.

"Then that's settled. It starts tonight. After class you bring the boys up to me and I'll bring them back when it's their bedtime. The Professor accompanying you will pick you up tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said standing slowly. Seamus jumped up.

"Thank you so much Professor."

"Good Morning Mr Finnigan," Professor Snape said as Seamus opened the door the next morning. "Madame Pomfrey has agreed to look after Paddy for the day."

"Great, come in Professor. Sean's not quite ready to go," Seamus went back into the apartment, ruffling Paddy's hair as he passed the boy playing with toys on the floor before he went into Sean's room. "Right, arms up Sean, you're not going out without a jumper on."

"Guh," Paddy mumbled incoherently as he saw Snape and crawled unsteadily over him.

"Hello Paddy," Snape said, his mask fading as he smiled at the baby, "You'll be talking soon won't you," he commented as he picked the boy up easily. Paddy giggled and his little hands took reasonably firm grips on Snapes black clothes.

"He's not bothering you is he?" Seamus asked as he emerged holding Sean's hand,. Snape shook his head. "Got get your coat and shoes on Sean." The boy ran over to the coat rack and excitedly pulled on his blue coat. "I just need to grab my things. Could you possibly carry Paddy's bag of things as well Professor?"

"Of course." The group walked to the Hospital wing and dropped off a reluctant Paddy before walking down to Hogsmeade.

"Wow!" Sean exclaimed as he saw the magical town, with it's amazing shop windows and extravagantly dressed people. "This is so cool! Where are we going first?"

"Well I think we'd go to Honeydukes first and get you some sweets to say well done for being such a good boy so far this term. Then I need to do a little shopping on my own quickly so if it's alright Professor could you take him to the Three Broomsticks and get him a drink?"

"That's fine."

"Are they magical sweets?" Sean asked as they entered the shop. He stopped dead, staring wide eyed around him at all of the amazing sweets.

"Yes Sean they are magical sweets, now lets pick shall we but not too many. And you can't eat them all today," Seamus led the boy closer to the stalls while Snape stayed back, a slight smile on his face as he watched Sean buying simple wizarding sweets as if they were most amazing thing in the world. That boy was a little angel of a child…sometimes.

"This is just like in Willy Wonka!" Sean said happily as Seamus put more sweets into the boys bag. "Remember, all those amazing sweets and the room where everything was edible. Ooh what are those?" Seamus chuckled and followed him to the new sweets of interest. "Can I have some?"

"Alright, but then only one thing more," Seamus smiled down at his brother and Snape was caught up in the beauty of the Irish boys smile, the way his eyes twinkled.

'What am I thinking? He's a boy, my student!' Snape mentally scolded himself, watching Seamus bend over to talk to Sean again, causing his black jeans to tighten around his bum, 'That sight should be illegal. Augh! Why am I thinking this way?'

"Right Sean go and wait with Professor Snape while I pay for this," Seamus's mind stopped Snape's musings and the little boy obediently ran over to him, soon followed by Seamus. "I'll only be a couple of minutes, I'm just getting a few things," Seamus nodded down at Sean. Snape smiled and nodded, Sean's birthday presents.

"We'll see you in the Three Broomsticks. Is he allowed Butterbear? It's non alcoholic," Snape asked. Sean immediately asked what that was.

"Probably a bad idea, far too much sugar for one little boy."

"Oh," Sean whined.

"Maybe next time if you behave yourself. I'll see you in a little while then."

A/N There we go, another chapter done. I'm amazing myself!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

Chapter Eight,

"Ssh we don't want to wake them," Seamus said quietly to his friends as they decorated the Irish boys living room with balloons, birthday banners and a big pile of brightly wrapped presents. "He didn't get a birthday party last year and I want this one to be extra special for him, that means a complete surprise."

"We're just lucky it's a Saturday," Harry said, his face red from blowing up balloons.

"I'd have skipped classes if it hadn't been, I can't not be there when Sean turns 6," Seamus pushed the pin into the wall as hard as he could to hold up the 'Happy 6th Birthday' sign he'd bought in Hogsmeade. "Does that look straight to you?"

"Yeah, come help me arrange these presents would you?" Hermione practically whined, finding her seemingly simple task very difficult. Seamus laughed and went to help his frizzy haired friend when Paddy started crying.

"Sorry Hermione, duty calls," he muttered as he walked to his room, "What's wrong Paddy? You hungry? Need a change?" he sniffed the boy gingerly as he picked his brother up. "That's the one isn't it. Well let's get you out of this smelly nappy shall we?" He carried him over to the baby changing table and lay the wailing boy down. "Hold on Paddy, there's a good boy, this'll only take a minute…"

Severus waited outside the room quietly, holding a present lightly in his hands. He was waiting for the occupants of the room to finish singing 'Happy Birthday' to little Sean. When finally they had he knocked with his foot and waited for the door to be opened, silently thanking Merlin that it was Seamus who answered.

"Hello Professor, come to join the party?" he asked happily.

"I just came to drop of my present for Sean," Severus awkwardly held out the parcel, feeling very uncomfortable. Seamus should not look that good to him a middle aged man, his teacher but he did, dressed in faded blue jeans and a tight black top.

"Oh, do you want to come in and give it to him yourself?" Seamus asked, smiling.

"Um, no, I-" he would not show his emotions to Potter and his friends. "I must be going, I am expected elsewhere. Tell Sean I say Happy Birthday and that I hope he likes the present. Well farewell." He pushed the present into the boys hands, his cheeks flaming as their hands brushed each others and then he fled down the corridor.

"Weird…hey Sean here's another present for you to open," Seamus said with a shrug as he shut the door. The present was heavy and he wondered what on earth it could be, "It's from Professor Snape but he couldn't stop, important teacher business."

"Oh…can I open it?" Sean asked, looking at first disappointed and then hopeful.

"Go ahead," Seamus gave it to the boy who eagerly ripped off the paper and pulled the lid off the box, giving a loud gasp as he pulled out a child sized Gryffindor uniform. "Whoa…"

"He got it for me!" Sean squealed excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked.

"I saw it in the window as we went to the broomstick place, well there was a childs uniform but it was a proper team or something and I said I wished I could have a Gryffindor one…can I put it on?" Sean asked happily. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Neville blinked in shock, they couldn't believe that Professor **Snape** had been so kind and thoughtful.

"Once you've opened the rest of your presents yes you can," Seamus said, taking the uniform and hanging it over the back of the nearest chair. Sean laughed happily, sat down with a thud and began to rapidly open his presents. He received many different things ranging from books to more clothes. But it was obvious his favourite was the uniform.

"Can I put it on now and then can we got outside and play?" Sean asked bouncing up and down in front of Seamus as he held Paddy easily in his arms even though the baby was fussing a lot today.

"Alright, Harry can you hold Paddy while I help Sean with his new clothes?" Seamus asked. Harry nodded and awkwardly took the baby who stared up at him. Seamus took Sean into the boys bedroom and quickly changed him into the robes, smiling at how cute his brother looked.

"Can I have a go on your broom?" Sean asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I don't know…we'll see. Maybe I can take you up with me some time," Seamus said, gently resting his hand on Sean's head. "Let's go and show everyone how you look."

"Yeah!"

Dumbledore chuckled softly as he saw the birthday boy on the Quidditch pitch in his little costume. Seamus was behind the pushchair, talking to Paddy as he sorted out the babies blanket. Ron and Hermione were stood to one side holding hands, Dean was sketching, Neville looking nervous as the now 6 year old boy ran around Harry who was trying half heartedly to catch him.

"He looks so sweet dressed like that," he commented to Minerva and Severus who stood next to him, looking out of the window.

"Yes he does," the Head of Gryffindor agreed. Severus didn't say anything; not wanting to give away that it had been his present that they were talking about but he agreed, Sean did look incredibly cute and very sweet. Harry had caught him and was spinning him around in the air, by the look on Sean's face he was having the time of his life. "Mr Finnigan is doing a good job raising those boys. And he's managed to hand in his assignments to me at least on time now that we look after the boys on Fridays."

"He has? What about with you Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"All bar one which he handed in what he had managed with an explanation, Paddy had been ill, so I didn't mind so much as I would have," Severus said, remembering that sad look on Seamus's face as he explained to the Potion's master about what had happened two years before.

"Ah, well that is understandable then."

The group watched as Seamus picked up his baby brother and balanced him easily as he talked to Harry and Sean, probably something about being careful. Severus couldn't remember being that happy and carefree when he was their age, he couldn't ever remember being that happy.

"Did you get him a present Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, some chocolate and some sweets. You Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, stroking his beard happily. Severus didn't move away from the window when they did, he just stayed watching Seamus.

"I got him a book on magic, a child's one of course," Minerva answered, "What about you Severus? Did you get him a present?" That snapped him out of his Seamus gazing daze and he turned round, his face blank.

"I must be going."

"See you at dinner Severus," Dumbledore said as the other man left. Minerva looked suitably confused by his sudden departure and how he didn't answer her question. "You know Severus doesn't like to show his emotions, including the fact that he cares for the boys."

"So he did get him something?" Minerva asked.

"I think he got him the uniform."

"Severus? You really think Severus would get him something like that?"

"Yes Minerva, I do think so."

A/N Emotions are wakening…but still I don' know how to make the make the first move! AH! MY MIND IS TOO FULL OF GODSPELL!(school play which is performing next week bites nails) Any suggestions would be **greatly **appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

Chapter Nine,

Seamus carried the sleeping Sean in his arms, his head resting on his shoulder. The little boy had been hyper until dinner, which was taken in a place of honour at the Gryffindor table surrounded by Seamus's friends and now just after he was completely worn out and already sound asleep.

"He's drooling," Harry commented as he pushed Paddy along beside his Irish friend. Seamus just laughed slightly, he didn't care. Ron and Hermione had been with them but had disappeared at some point, causing Seamus make a comment about dark corridors and kissing. Dean had gone up to the dorm with Neville so it was just the boy who lived accompanying Seamus to his room. "You're very lucky to have brothers like this, so well behaved and everything."

"I know I'm lucky to have them, Caitlin was the same, well behaved," Seamus smiled sadly as he thought of his little sister, "Well she's with mum and dad now so she'll be happy wherever she is."

"Do they miss them? Your parents and sister I mean," Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, well possibly not Paddy, he's too young to understand but Sean often wants our mother after a nightmare," Seamus shifted the boy slightly so he could open the door, "I miss them as well but I have to keep going for Sean and Paddy. Want to come in and have a drink before you go back?"

"Sure," Harry said manoeuvring the pushchair through the door.

"Take a seat, I'll just put these two into bed," Seamus carried Sean into his room and easily changed the limp boy into his pyjama's before tucking him securely into bed. "Goodnight dear Sean and may your dreams be happy."

"Seamus?" Harry asked as the Irish boy was seeing to Paddy.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Snape nice to you and you to him?" Harry's question startled him and he took his time thinking over his answer, he didn't answer until Paddy was safely tucked up in his crib.

"I think he's nice to me for many reasons, he felt sorry for me at first and now as strange as it sounds I think he likes Sean like an uncle would, like our uncles used to," Seamus went about making tea for both of them. "And I'm nice to him because of the way he treats my brothers, it makes them happy. It's nice to see them smiling again."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised that Severus Snape could have a heart underneath the incredibly cold exterior. Seamus nodded with a smile as he handed Harry his cup of tea. "Wow, never would have known he could do something nice." Seamus sat down by Harry on the couch.

"No he's really nice, to me and the boys anyway," Seamus said sipping at his tea.

"I'm glad, really I am," Harry said, looking around at the mess littering the floor from Sean's present opening earlier. "Do you want some help clearing this lot up?"

"Nah I'll do it in the morning, let's just sit and talk. After such a busy day with a hyper Sean to look after I'm knackered," Seamus chuckled quietly. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Just wait till Paddy start's walking," he said to the Irish teen who smiled ruefully.

"He'll be even more trouble. I think it must run in the family."

"I think it must."

"Hey! You're not supposed to agree with me!"

A/N Sorry it's so short but I've been really busy what with four performances of Godspell, a Guard Competition and a band performance at Canford Magna School. Now it's all caught up with me and I'm ill, just in time for my mocks, great.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

Chapter Ten,

Time passed quickly after Sean's birthday and for that time the little family was happy. Reports of Voldemort were growing in numbers, more Death Eater Attack's were happening but the family was happy and Paddy was starting to take his first unsteady steps.

"Come to me Paddy, come to me," Seamus said gently as he crouched a few feet away from the little boy who was grinning and reaching for his brother. "Come to me Paddy." Severus watched from where he was sat listening to Sean read slowly to him as Paddy stumbled forwards unevenly but under his own power. He giggled happily when he reached Seamus and grabbed his brother's hands. "Well done my little Paddy."

"He's getting good at that," Severus commented with a small smile. Paddy grinned over at the seated man and pushed himself of Seamus, moving towards the potions master who stopped Sean from talking so he could keep an eye on the little boy in case he faulted. Seamus was following, his arms out to catch him just in case but the little boy made it all the way to the professor and grabbed his robes with a triumphant cry. "Very good."

"That he is," Seamus laughed as Paddy tugged expectantly. Severus sighed and picked the little boy up resting him in his lap.

"Can I finish my reading now?" Sean asked, sounding a little left out.

"Of course, you're doing very well on that too aren't you? Much better than last week," Severus knew exactly when to compliment the little boy who started to grin. Seamus picked up his Quidditch bag.

"I'll be back around about 8, thanks for babysitting again Professor. And don't let Paddy run away from you," Seamus said with a grin. Severus nodded, listening to Sean intently…or at least it looked like that. In reality he watched Seamus leave, watched how his Quidditch trousers hugged his bum.

'Shouldn't think that way Severus, shouldn't think that way about Seamus,' Severus scolded himself mentally as he paid attention to both Sean and Paddy who was fiddling with his robes.

Seamus returned from practise covered in mud, achingly tired and with a sprained ankle. Practise hadn't gone well. Severus went wide eyed at the sight of the shivering boy who still managed to look very sexy. The potions master rose slowly and walked over to the poor boy.

"I take it practise was not good," he said quietly as Seamus looked at him, his teeth chattering. The boy shook his head slowly. "Well you're freezing, you need to get out of those wet clothes and into something warm. Why are you limping?"

"F-Fell off m-my broom into a puddle. H-Hurt my Ankle…" Seamus stuttered, allowing the potions master to take off the top part of the Quidditch robes. Severus shook his head.

"Right, you go and get into your pyjama's and into bed, I'll get you something warm to drink and then I'll take a quick look at your ankle," Severus said, gently moving Seamus towards his bedroom.

"Y-You don't n-need to do that s-sir…" Seamus stuttered.

"I don't mind boy, now get in their and into bed. Don't let me come back and find you still like this," Severus ordered. The boy entered his room and Severus quickly went down to the kitchens, ordering a warm cup of tea with a drop of whiskey in it, the old fashioned methods tended to work the best, to warm someone up give them whiskey or brandy. He returned to Seamus's room with the mug, finding the Irish boy shivering in his bed. "Drink this, it'll warm you up."

"It tastes strange," Seamus said quietly as he sipped at it.

"It's got a drop of whiskey in it to help you warm up," Severus said pulling the cover off the boys feet so he could look at the swollen ankle, "Definitely a sprain, you'll need to rest it. I'll have a word with Madame Pomfrey and see what she recommends." Seamus smiled at the potions master and held out the empty cup for him to take. Severus lent down to take it but was surprised when Seamus leant up and suddenly pressed his lips to Severus's.

"Thank you sir," Seamus mumbled as he lay back down, his eyelids drooping as he slipped off to sleep. Severus stared at the boy, one hand touching his lips in shock and surprise. Seamus had kissed him. Was that the whiskey…or something else? Quietly Severus left the teen alone and after checking on his younger brothers returned to his own rooms, the memory of those soft lips to haunt his dreams…

_He lay in his cold bed alone, watching the ceiling above him when the door flew open and a thin figure rushed in, jumping on the bed before straddling him. Seamus, a very naked Seamus. The boy leaned down and without saying a word pulled apart the front of Severus's robes. For some reason Severus's arms would not respond to his thoughts and refused to push the boy away as he leaned down and licked his firm chest, a long slow lick from his belly button to his neck. _

_"You taste nice…" _

_Teeth gently nipped at the side of his neck and he felt himself becoming aroused, hands gently roamed his smooth chest. He began to pant heavily, why could he not push this boy off him? Why not? Did he truly want Seamus so much that he couldn't even deny him in his dreams? Did he…wait…did he love Seamus? _

A/N More? I'm hoping to get them together soon but it's taking so long. Any more suggestion please just say.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

Chapter Eleven,

It was odd, after that day Severus had begun to avoid the little Irish family, no longer offering to baby-sit and the little boys had noticed.

"When's he coming back?" Sean asked as Seamus washed his hair quickly.

"I don't know, close your eyes," he ordered. Sean obeyed and Seamus tipped a jug of warm water over his head to wash away the shampoo. Sean whined uncomfortably. "I'm nearly done Sean, just keep your eyes closed."

"I don't like it," Sean complained as two more jugs over water were tipped over his head.

"There we are, done. Now you play for a little while and I'll go and get Paddy ready for his bath," Seamus stood up from where he'd been knelt and dried of his hands and arms. He heard Sean begun to play pirates with the little dolls Seamus had found him to play with in the bath and picked up Paddy from the rug near the fire. "You ready for your bath?"

"Bah-Baf," Paddy gurgled, not yet forming proper words. Seamus smiled and tickled the boys chest gently as he undressed him, Paddy roared loudly with laughter.

"Do you want to share your bath with Sean to start with?" he asked Paddy who was reaching for Sean excitedly. Paddy loved bath time. "Alright then, in we go." He lifted the boy up and placed him in the nice and warm water (a heating charm kept it warm for the boys baths). Sean gently splashed Paddy who laughed and splashed back.

"Seamus?" Harry called from the doorway.

"In here Harry, it's bath time," Seamus called as he put a small amount of shampoo on his hand and started to massage it into Paddy's fair hair. Harry, Ron and Hermione came to the doorway and watched Seamus on his knees being as gentle as he could while Sean played with Paddy. "This is where it gets not so nice," he warned them as he picked up a flannel. "Paddy doesn't close his eyes all the time."

"Ah, I never used to either," Hermione said as Seamus placed the flannel over Paddy's eyes and poured the jug of water over his head. The wails began and Seamus was as quickly as he could be in getting the shampoo out.

"There we are Paddy, all done little love, it's all over," Seamus said kindly as he took the soaked flannel away and wiped Paddy's cheeks. "All done." The tears slowly stopped as Sean played with him. "Sean can I trust you to keep him safe while I talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione? Head above the water and all that jazz?"

"Yes, I'll make sure he's safe," Sean said proudly as he put some of the bubbles from the bath on Paddy's nose making him giggle. Seamus kissed Sean's forehead, dried his hands and walked the trio out into the main room.

"What do I ow the honour of this visit for?" Seamus asked happily.

"Yeah, well you see members of the DA have asked if we can carry on meeting, not to learn this time, just to practise and we were wondering if we could meet here?" Hermione asked. "It would just be helpful, with no worries of being interrupted and chucked out of a classroom."

"Sure you can use the living room. What nights?" Seamus asked.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays," the boys stared at her, "Oh alright just Mondays and Wednesdays. Happy?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"That's before Quidditch on a Monday right?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, that ok?" Harry asked.

"Yup, I still have to find a babysitter for those two though," Seamus said sadly.

"But what about Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"He-He hasn't been for a while, I think he's too busy," Seamus looked at the floor quickly. Loudly giggles and splashing was hurt from inside the bathroom.

"I can baby-sit for you, I won't mind," Hermione offered. "I don't play Quidditch and I'll already be here from the meeting."

"Thanks Hermione, I'd better get them out of the bath now," Seamus smiled at his friends before going back into the bathroom and lifting a slightly resisting Paddy out. "5 minutes Sean." Seamus put Paddy down on the towel laid over the baby changing mat and started to rub the boy dry while he giggled happily. "Into pyjama's for you little man."

"Do I have to get into pyjama's?" Sean asked as he pretended he was swimming in the black lake like Harry did for the TriWizard Tournament.

"Yes, you're bed time's in an hour. Finish you're game while I put Paddy in the living room and be ready to get out when I come back," Seamus ordered as he did the last button on Paddy's blue all in one suit up. Sean loudly took a gulp of air before submerging his head in the bath.

"You're really good with these two Seamus," Hermione said as the trio watched Seamus place Paddy gently down with his toys.

"Well I have to be don't I. I hope you're ready Sean!" Seamus called as he ruffled Paddy's drying hair. "You three can stick around if you want and we can chat for a while. I'm coming now Sean, out of the bath."

"But Seamus…"

"Out."

He'd set the class a potion to do and now stood at the front of the room watching for obvious mistakes. Seamus was in this class, at the back paired with that idiot Longbottom and trying desperately to help him. He wasn't doing that bad a job of it either.

"No not those ones Neville, the other ones first. Easy mistake to make," Seamus would say kindly when Neville picked up the wrong thing he asked for, aiming to not hurt the chubby boys feelings. The smile on Neville's face showed that he was succeeding in making him not feel bad about it.

"Like this Seamus?" Neville asked hesitantly as he sprinkled the powder into the bubbling mass.

"Yeah that's in Neville, we'll get you past Potions yet," Seamus laughed good heartedly. Neville replied that that was less than likely but smiled none the less. Severus watched in hidden amusement and amazement as Seamus managed to get Neville to complete a potion correctly.

"Bottle up your potions and bring them to my desk. I will label them and test them, you will get your results in your next lesson," the Professor said calmly, his mask in place. Seamus looked pleased as he poured it into the bottle and capped it off.

"I'll take it up, you start clearing up Neville," he said sliding out of his seat and walking up to Severus along with the other students. Someone elbowed him in the side viciously and Seamus found himself glaring at a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Out of the way Finnigan," he sneered, "Go back to being mummy to your brats." Seamus stared at him, how dare he? Behind his mask Severus was really angry, how dare Draco Malfoy call Sean and Paddy brats?

"Don't call my brothers brats you ferret!" Seamus shouted.

"I'll call them whatever I want the filthy muggles," Draco sneered. The Gryffindors, all of whom know Sean and Paddy were very angry now and Severus knew Seamus was going to blow up in anger soon. "They're worth nothing, you should have abandoned them in Ireland." That did it. Seamus screamed and threw the potion phial at the Slytherin before hitting him, sending him onto the floor.

"Don't you dare say that you worth-for-nothing-piece-of-shit!" Seamus straddled the Slytherin and began to pummel his face. The Gryffindor's cheered him on, the Slytherin's shouted in protest as Draco attempted to defend himself and failed. Severus quickly stepped foreword, grabbed Seamus by the collar and hauled him off the Slytherin.

"Class dismissed. Everyone out now!" He ordered angrily, still holding Seamus who was shaking slightly. Severus knew he was near to tears. "OUT!" The students fled quickly and Seamus sagged in Severus's grip, his sobs beginning quiet.

"He shouldn't have said that…they aren't worth nothing…" he didn't look at Severus and tried futilely to wipe his eyes. Severus, despite his feelings for the boy and now his plan to distance himself from him could not stop himself from turning Seamus around and giving him a hug. Seamus stiffened briefly continuing to sob his heart out into the black robes of his potions master.

"Of course they're not, it's alright Seamus," Severus said gently, rocking slightly with the boy in his arms. Seamus's sobs slowly decreased and finally he looked up into Severus's gaze.

"Am I going to have a detention?" Seamus asked quietly.

"No, you don't deserve one. You were only defending your brothers," Severus vaguely realised that he had yet to let go of Seamus and the closeness of the boy was electing feelings lower down in his body. Luckily Seamus hadn't noticed…or had he?

Seamus could in fact feel the evidence of Severus's thoughts and feelings and was oddly excited by it, even though it was his potions master. The man despite his age was very handsome, anyone could see that and his voice, the way he spoke…Seamus loved the way he spoke.

"Thank you," he said, giving a smile as he wiped his cheeks. "Why have you avoided Sean and Paddy? They miss you babysitting them." Severus flinched, how could he explain. "Was it the…the kiss?"

"You remember that?" Severus asked surprised.

"Yes. If it helps I'll apologise," Seamus was talking out of his arse, he didn't want to apologise right now, he wanted to do it again. The press his lips to the older mans, maybe this time venture past those thin lips with his tongue. So he did. Severus froze, his hands still on Seamus's back but then he began to kiss back and pull Seamus's smaller body to his own.

A/N Kissing, kissing, kissing…wonderful kissing…


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

Chapter Twelve,

Seamus was pleased when Severus began to kiss back that he forgot control over what his hands were doing and let them slide down the firm chest to the hem of the shirt before sliding under to touch the cool skin beneath. Severus gasped at the contact and jumped back, quickly putting a gap between himself and the panting Seamus.

"That should not have happened," he said quickly, his hands smoothing down his robes and shirt. "That should not have happened." Seamus was shaking a little himself, had he just blown any chance he'd ever had? "You're my student, should not have happened…"

"Professor…Severus…" Seamus said quietly.

"No, no, you're my student, I should not have-" he was cut off by Seamus kissing him again. Severus couldn't help but kiss back as that sweet mouth moved against his own, couldn't stop his hands moving down Seamus's body to cup the small butt while Seamus's arms wound around his neck.

The kiss grew more passionate and Severus subconsciously pushed Seamus back into a table which the boy calmly leant against. Their tongues began to dual for dominance, Severus won the fight and Seamus relinquished gladly, allowing himself to be thoroughly kissed and groped. They broke apart with a gasp, panting harshly. Seamus smiled up at Severus who looked away quickly.

"Why did you do that?" he asked suddenly.

"Do what? Kiss you? Well because I wanted to, I wouldn't have done it otherwise," Seamus said quietly, trying to get Severus to look him in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"You're my student!"

"And? No one needs to know…" Seamus left the offer hanging.

"What about Sean and Paddy?" Severus asked, perking Seamus's hope. He hadn't out right said no to the idea of a secret relationship. Wait, when had he started wanting a relationship with his potion's master? About 10 minutes ago but it did seem like such a good idea, he was a very handsome man even though his hair was a bit greasy. But maybe, just maybe Seamus could influence him to wash it more often…as in every day.

"Sean and Paddy? They love you already or haven't you noticed. It was you who rescued us from home where we would have undoubtedly led the worst life possible, it was you who got Sean that wonderful present," Seamus smiled at the surprised look on Severus's face, yes he knew and so did Sean.

"But what if…?"

"Don't you like kissing me? Is that it? If so then I will stop pestering you," Seamus said quickly, maybe he had really badly misjudged the mans reaction.

"It's not that, it's just I've never really had a relationship before. Don't laugh. And I've never even considered having one with a student," Severus admitted, blushing slightly. Seamus looked up in surprise, never had a relationship, a boyfriend?

"Wait so those were your first kisses?" he asked.

"Pretty much, no body wanted to kiss, date or be seen with the greasy git and I guess I just got used to it being that way," Severus could not for the life of him understand what it was about Seamus that had him spilling his guts out to him.

"You're a bloody good kisser, they must have all been idiots. So w-what do you say?" Seamus asked, touching Severus's cheek gently to keep his gaze on him.

"You're late for your next class."

"That's not the answer I wanted and I don't care. Please, I must know if I have to stop well…this," he gestured at both of them and Severus looked almost as if he wanted to say to do just that. Almost. "Please tell me?"

"I-I don't want it to-to stop…but I don't want it going too far too fast," Severus couldn't believe he'd actually spoken the words aloud but Seamus's smile proved he had.

"Really? But that's- that's-" Seamus couldn't think of anything to say so he just kissed him again, hugging him tightly. "We'll keep it hidden and slow. Now as you pointed out I am late for my next class so I'll see you tonight when you come round to baby sit?"

"Of course, now off you go." Seamus kissed him once more, grabbed his things and then ran out of the room, leaving Severus for the first time in a long while with a happy smile on his face.

A/N I know this was short but I need an opinion, should they go on a date? If so where would be good? Any other suggestions you want to make would be welcome you know.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

Chapter Thirteen,

Seamus stood in front of his mirror and assessed the clothes that he'd put on for their first date, dinner at a posh sounding restaurant. He was extremely nervous and wasn't sure whether or not the tight black jeans and black silk shirt was suitable or good enough.

"Whoa Seamus, you look hot," Hermione commented from the doorway where she and Sean stood looking at him. "Whoever the mystery date is with will be knocked dead." Sean giggled, he knew who the date was with but he had promised nine times not to tell anyone and he was going to keep his promise. "How are you going to wear your hair?"

"Like I normally do," Seamus answered awkwardly as he smoothed down the shirt once again.

"Oh no you won't, you're hair always looks a mess. Let me do it for you," Hermione walked forwards and picked up the tub of wizarding hair gel on Seamus's dresser. Quickly she put a rather large amount on her hands and began to spike the soft blond hair up at different angles. "That's better, much better. So who is this date with anyway?" she asked as she wiped the gel of her hands on a tissue.

"That is for me to know and you lot never to find out," Seamus answered with a calm grin. Sean giggled happily and went back into the main room to play with Paddy on the floor in front of the fire.

"Sea!" Paddy hadn't quite managed to get his brothers name yet and just missed off the 'n'. The little boy held out a slightly wet building block he had been sucking on moments before.

"No you keep it Paddy, I'll play with this one," Sean picked up a dry block and tapped Paddy on the forehead with it. In one swift move Paddy took the dry block from his brother and placed it in his mouth with a wide smile. "Fine, you have them all."

"Sean make sure that Paddy doesn't swallow any of them," Seamus said with a smile as he pulled on his black coat. "And Hermione? Don't let them stay up past their bed time."

"But Seamus…" Sean complained loudly, he wanted to see Seamus when he got back.

"No Sean, no 'buts'. You will got to bed at half past eight. I'll see you in the morning," Seamus leaned down and kissed both little boys on the top of the head before he left the room and walked down to the front entrance of the school where a tall dark haired man waited for him. Severus couldn't stop the smile surfacing on his face when he saw Seamus, damn that boy looked good.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, Hermione's watching the boys till I get back. So where is this restaurant we're going to?" Seamus asked as he allowed Severus to escort him outside. Severus gave no answer just tapped his nose as he led the younger man away from the castle so that he could apparate them to the restaurant. "You're not going to tell me?"

"No, it's a surprise."

_"I have new information for you my lord…"_

_"Speak…"_

_"One of Potter's friends has two young children in his care and it appears that Potter is close to both of the young ones…"_

_"Children? Bring them to me, we now have a weakness of Harry Potter to exploit. Make sure the children are unharmed…"_

_"Yes my lord…" _

The restaurant was amazing, magical lights of different colours swirled around the room, romantic music played softly around them and scented candles lit up their table. The waiters were kind and friendly as they took their orders and brought their food and wine.

"Severus this place must be so expensive," Seamus giggled as he took another sip of his wine.

"You're worth it Seamus, every Knut, Sickle and Galleon," Severus gently rested his hand over Seamus's. This may be their first date but they had technically been dating now for three weeks and quickly Severus had grown to love and enjoy being with the Irishman. Seamus blushed and ducked his head embarrassed. "So how are the boys?"

"They are doing well," they continued eating their meal which was absolutely glorious, "Sean's getting all excited about starting his reception classes at the Hogsmeade school next year and he still has half a year to go."

"And Paddy?"

"Paddy's library of words he can say is steadily growing although our names still cause him trouble, Sama and 'verus is as close as he gets," Seamus gave a small laugh as he explained. "He's got more of you're name than he has of mine though."

"Do you want some more wine?" Severus asked as he topped up his own glass. Seamus nodded and held his glass out for the refill. Soon they were done with their main course and the waiter had taken their plates away and was now waiting for their desert orders. "What do you want for desert?"

"Do they do ice cream?" Seamus asked after taking a sip of the wine. Severus chuckled and checked the small menu that was on their table.

"So it's the ice cream for you and I'll have the chocolate cake with cream," Severus told the waiter who calmly nodded and turned away. "Oh and another bottle of wine."

"Severus this stuff is expensive!"

"What did I tell you earlier?" Severus asked with a smile as he took both of Seamus's hands in his own across the table. Seamus smiled and kissed Severus's knuckles gently. Who would have ever thought the cold potions master was capable of something like this.

The smile on the spy's face grew as he and the Deatheaters he had just smuggled into the school came up to the door. It was almost too easy, rush in, kill the girls and take the boys. There was however the probability that she would fight back but she was only a girl, they were grown-ups and trained to fight. The door gave way easily and they ran in, finding the girl sat on the sofa with the elder boy.

"Run Sean!" Hermione screamed as she pulled out her wand and shot a spell at the group of Deatheaters. One went down but the others shot spells back, none of them the killing curse but all of them greatly harmful to the young girls health leaving her unconscious and bleeding on the sofa.

"Get the boys." They were gone before the teachers even realised that an attack had happened.

A/N There we go, another chapter and I'm sorry about the cliffie.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sean and Paddy. Snape may come across a bit OOC but that's only because he's being nice.** SLASH!**

Family

Chapter Fourteen,

The room was dark and cold, noises seemed to come from everywhere scaring the two little boys even more. Sean held little Paddy close and tried to stop his brothers frantic cries, it didn't really work as he was unable to stop his own.

"Someone shut those brats up!" a man shouted outside the door. Sean flinched as it burst open and a cloaked and masked figure stood, wand raised.

"Look, either you both shut up or I'll shut you up," the man growled.

"He's too little to understand and he's frightened of you. I'm not! I hate you! I hate you all!" Sean shouted bravely at the man while easily rocking Paddy. "You'll be sorry about this when Uncle Harry finds us and then…" The smack around the face stopped him mid sentence, sending his head crashing back into the wall and tears down his face. Paddy's screams increased and the man almost turned his hand on him but Sean curled himself around his brother.

"Hey! You won't shut 'em up that way! Just put a silencing charm on the room you dolt!"

"But that's no fun…"

"You are such a sick fucking bastard, get out of there." The man left with a last sneer at the boys and , once gone Sean pulled Paddy closer and started to cry pathetically.

"I want to go home…"

Seamus had gone into hysterics when they returned to find the gravely hurt Hermione and no boys, so much so that he hadn't been able to breath and Severus had had to give him a very strong calming potion. Then he'd simply cried. There were no traces of the boys, no ransom note, nothing. Only a bushy haired girl in a magic induced Coma.

"Who could do this?" Seamus asked pathetically as he stood by Paddy's empty bed, the sheets ruffled from where the boy had been snatched. Severus gently put his arms around the Irish boys waist from behind and hugged him gently.

"We'll find them Seamus, I promise."

"But what if something bad happens to them?" Seamus turned in Severus's arms and looked up at him worriedly, "What if they're hurt, tortured, ki-" Severus stopped him mid word by kissing him firmly on the mouth.

"I will not let that happen." He held Seamus close to him and kissed the top of his head. "We will find them, I promise. Now come on, you need to go to bed. You're exhausted."

"I couldn't sleep now, I can't even…why would they kidnap the boys?" Seamus asked fearfully.

"You need to sleep," Severus said with a small sad smile as he picked Seamus up and carried him into the other room, "I'll stay right here until you're asleep and then I'll go and help the search." As he said this he lay Seamus on the bed and took off his shoes and jumper. "Do you want to change completely?" Seamus shook his head and yawned, he really was sleepy but he was so worried. Severus tucked him in securely and then gently took his hand. "Sleep."

"I want my brother's back…"

Harry paced Dumbledore's office angrily as he listened to the Auror's limited reports which all boiled down to one thing, Voldemort had Sean and Paddy, there was no doubt. But how could he, even he sink that low.

"It was to get at you Harry," someone said sadly. "He wants to bait you into rescuing them."

"Are you telling me not to rescue them? That we're going to leave them with those monsters?" Harry asked angrily.

"No, I merely meant that we will rescue them. You will stay here. Safe."

"I refuse to stay here! I will be going on that mission whether you want me to or not. Those boys think of me as their uncle, their protector and I will get them back to safety."

"Harry that is not…"

"I don't care! I will be going or I will go alone!" With that Harry turned and stormed out of the office ignoring the calls for him to come passed. He shouldered past a tired looking Snape, ignored his angered comment and just carried on walking until he was out of the building entirely and sitting by the lake, alone, worried and angry.

"I am going at dawn Harry," Severus's soft voice said quietly behind him, "You may come with me but only to help with the boys, you leave the Death Eaters to me understand. And no trying to find **him**. Understand?" Harry stood and turned to the almost completely different Potions master. "I want a promise Potter."

"I promise Potter, I just want those boys out of there," Harry said passionately. Severus studied him for a few moments and then nodded slowly.

"Be at the entrance hall for Dawn, dress sensibly," with that said Severus turned and walked away from Harry who returned to a seated position by the lake, this time staring up at the stars in a determined manner, killing Voldemort could wait.

A/N There we go, next chapter the rescue and reunion.


End file.
